Hytalia
by twilightroma
Summary: Link didn't defeated Gannondorf, Italy gets in trouble one night going out with England, and a strange child appears in both their lives. What could this possibly mean for the Hero of Time and the ditsy nation? I apologize, most of these segments are gonna be real short. PLEASE NOTE This was originally supposed to be a web comic
1. Conference of the Links

"Alright everyone! Lets get started!" Sky said happily to his fellow Links. In attendance was Skyward Sword Link(Sky), Twilight Princess Link(Twilight), Ocarina of Time Link(Ocarina), the Four Swords Links(Green, Vio, Red, Blue), and Windwaker Link(Wind). This was a time when as many Links that can come to share how their Hyrule is doing.

"I'll go first!" Sky was beaming in his seat, "Zelda and I are now parents! We have a beautiful daughter!"

"Congratulations!" everyone said, kind of in unison. Even Twilight smiled at the news, and Twilight rarely smiled (at least at these things).

Sky was blushing so much that he couldn't even say the name of his baby girl, so Twilight took management, as usual. "Alright, why don't we hear from Ocarina next?" he said, turning to Ocarina.

Ocarina twitched at the sound of his name. He didn't want to go so soon. How was he going to explain? All that came out of his mouth was, "Uhh..." as he lifted Litaly up onto the table. _Why explain when all I have to do is show them?_

The Links looked at the boy. He definitely had the same golden hair as Ocarina, but there was on stray curl that never sat down. He wore a long maroon tunic, a brown belt, and little brown boots. His eyes were big and amber, but he didn't seem to like keeping them open too much. His facial expression was of clueless bliss.

Sky had the child in his arms in seconds, fawning over him with Red and Wind. Green laughed slightly uncomfortably, Vio sighing next to him. Blue hid as if he thought the child was evil. Twilight lost it.

"What in Hylia's name is that?" he yelled appalled. "What did you do Ocarina?"

Ocarina got nervous under Twilight's scowl. "Well..."

"Twilight! Don't you think he's adorable?" Sky cut in, oblivious to the glare that was now directed towards him. "What's your name little one?"

"Litaly~" the child's voice was like a little girl's. He had this dreamy tone, and seemed not to have a care in the world. Sky nearly squealed in delight.

"He's innocent, though a bit of a hand full." Ocarina smiled as Green and Vio went over to greet Litaly. "He's no normal child though."

This statement caught Vio's attention, "What do you mean by that?"

"His... other parent... is A, a man, and B, a 'nation' from another world."

"Nation from another world?" everyone repeated confused.

"Italy, the mother type thing, stumbled through the Gate of Time, but that's all I know."

"Or is it all you remember?" Twilight scolded. "You were probably drunk."

"Be that as it may! Italy is still a man, we should not have been able to produce offspring!"

"Aw, but he's so cute!" Red swooned as Sky passed Litaly to him.

"He's sweet too, Sheik loves him as much as anyone else."

"Did she kick your butt first?" Green teased.

"I couldn't sit for a week."

* * *

OK! So I just wanna say that this is supposed to be a webcomic thing! SO, this means that the chapters are gonna be slow and kinda jump around a bit. Hopefully someday Hytalia will be the webcomic my friend and I want it to be, but until then, this is what we got, and I really want to share the fun ^^


	2. The Birth of Litaly

Link was so confused. He was supposed to have _defeated_ Gannondorf, yet here he was, sitting with the tyrant, drinking some nice chateau romani with him... her?

In the final battle, the clumsy hero tripped while going to stab the evil man, failing to hit his mark, knocked Gannondorf out cold. When the large Gerudo man awakened (and after Sheik succeed in bringing Link back to reality as well) his entire personality had changed... to the feminine... "Antie Gannondorf" was now as docile as the fairies in the Kokiri forest. He also dressed more like a woman, and had been experimenting with the idea of make up. Link found it quite frightening if he was honest.

On this particular day, Link and Gannondorf got especially drunk, and neither of them really remember what happened. All Link remembers is that he woke up in the Temple of Time... Missing his pants...

In a far off world, Italy, being his ditsy self, was also completely wasted. The most unfortunate part was that England was also drunk... Again, neither remembers exactly what happened, but Italy had flash backs of a man with golden hair and blue eyes that wasn't his Germany.

He awoke to Germany yelling at England, something about a gender change or something, Italy's hangover was pretty nasty. As all his senses painfully returned, he noticed what Germany was yelling about. He had a woman's body. How weird was that?

The feeling felt familiar, though he was still too unbalanced to place it at the moment, all Italy knew for sure is that he had this fleeting feeling that he did something stupid last night. But what could've possibly happened?

Months after the event, Italy remembered hearing a scream at the front door when he was visiting Germany with their twin girls (which is another story all on its own). Italy and the girls went to see what the commotion was only to find a stiff Germany looking at something in the open doorway to the outside.

The dogs were sniffing something on the door step, and Italy slowly ventured to see what it was. He gasped when he saw a tiny infant in a little basket. The infant had golden hair like the image Italy remembered from the night he got drunk with England, but the face was the spitting image of Italy when he was little, there was even a curl on the side of his head that looked like Italy's. There was a note too:

_You probably don't remember, but this is the child you _would_ have had if you had stayed female. Not only were you turned into a woman, but you had been sent to a different world for a few hours that night. This is the child of the Hero of Time and a Nation. This child is special, take care of him._

Germany was very unhappy.

Link had become very accustomed to the idea of Sheik being Zelda by now, and everything that brought. Her temper was killer though, the night Link got drunk and ended up in the Temple of Time, it was Sheik who found and woke him up (rather roughly).

The time seemed to pass rather quickly, seeing as there was actually very little for Link to do since Gannondorf turned into the nurturing motherly type. Many days were spent practicing his sword skills (in case Gannondorf went back to normal), or getting rid of the creatures that came into Kakariko from the field. There were times when Link would even venture back to the run down Castle Town to visit the Temple.

One fine day Sheik went with him on one of these journeys. Their relationship had progressed greatly in the last several years. Of course, trying to raise a child can do that with people. Impa had agreed to watch the now 8-year-old boy for the time they would be at the Temple.

When the couple arrived, they found something strange at the pedestal for the Master Sword. In front of it, there was a small child, he looked like he was still a toddler he was so tiny. Sheik when up cautiously. The little boy had blonde hair, much like Link's, he was pretty pale, and his face looked carefree and innocent as he slept. He was wearing nothing but a green tunic that fit him like a dress (and Sheik had to admit that his little boots were the cutest thing she'd ever seen).

She put a hand on his back, gently waking him up. His eyes fluttered open, they were huge and amber. He worked himself into a sitting position as he rubbed his eyes sleepily. He had been laying on top of a note of some sort. Sheik picked it up:

_Hello Hero, this child is Litaly. He is your son._

Link had wished he had stayed back in the doorway when he read the note over the stiffened woman's shoulder. Her red eyes flashed a death glare at him as she picked up the child. Link received a severe talking to when they got home.

* * *

Here's how Litaly happened! And yes I purposefully made the explanation of the child the second chapter. Cecil is my friends Ocarina of Time OC son of Link and Zelda, and Caecilia and Zita are my Hetalia OC's, the twin girls of Italy and Germany. I know this is very... well, probably confusing cuz it kinda jumped around, hopefully I'll be able to fix it... But it's not like this is a novel or anything, right?


	3. Sky Vists

"Ocarina! I'm here on Twilight's orders!" Sky waved happily, walking up to his terrified reincarnation. Ocarina Link was standing stone still, with Litaly and Cecil playing near by. Litaly looked up and beamed at Sky as he walked up. Sky scooped up the child, spinning him around as they both laughed heartily.

Cecil had a confused look on his face. This weird man was not only handling his little brother, but he had the same face as Cecil's father. As he looked at his father, he wondered why he had gone all pale, but was soon distracted when Litaly ran back over to him, dragging him around to play again.

Once alone, Ocarina not so calmly asked Sky what he was doing there.

"Hold yourself together! I'm not here to inconvenience you." Sky said lightly, holding his hands up as Ocarina got closer to him. "Twilight just wants to make sure nothing bad happens, I mean, you've already thrown time 'astray' as some may say."

"I'm just at my wit's end." Ocarina confessed, dropping to his knees. Sky felt bad that he couldn't do anything for his friend. Then it occurred to him.

"Hey, what if I take Litaly for a few days!"

"Are you crazy? The child's already confused!" Ocarina objected quickly.

"But my Zelda wants to meet him! And it'll be good for both of you to spend a little time away from each other to unwind." Sky insisted.

Ocarina sat a moment in thought. Maybe it would be a good idea for Litaly to experience the other Links in such a way. Sky meant well after all, and he had just had his first child, so Litaly would be in good hands... The more Ocarina thought about it, the better it sounded. Finally, he agreed to let Sky take the child for one week. Ocarina received a fierce objection from Sheik that night, and earned himself a night or two on the couch.

"Here we are Little One! Home sweet home!" Sky said proudly, showing off his small town to the oblivious child. Litaly bounced up and down in excitement. Sky smiled at the reaction, leading him towards the house he and his Zelda shared, there were cries from a baby heard outside the little hut. Sky put a finger to his mouth, signaling for quiet.

"Zel-" _Crash_ "-da?!"

Sky ran to the back room, the bedroom, with Litaly on his heels. When they reached the doorway they saw an exhausted Zelda, her long hair sticking up at odd angles, holding a screaming, struggling, infant in her hands. She had bags under her eyes, and she looked about to pass out. Sky rushed to his wife and took the baby from her, kissing her gently on the forehead as he did so.

Litaly, being shy in front of new people (sometimes) stood awkwardly in the doorway, his amber eyes wide. Sky pointed him out to Zelda, who brightened up immediately.

"Is that him?" she asked, eyes shining. "Link, he's adorable!"

Litaly's face flushed a bit at the compliment. He was still getting used to speaking Hylian, or Hyrulian, or whatever it was, but it sure wasn't Italian or German like Mama or Vati, so he mostly just stayed silent in Hyrule. All the same, he understood when people were happy or upset, no matter what language they spoke, and this pretty Zelda was definitely happy.

"He doesn't speak much yet." Sky informed the over zealous Zelda, "At least, not anything we understand."

"That's ok." She walked over to the boy, picking him up and petting his golden hair. "He understands at least, right?"

Both parents smiled at each other, the new born no longer fighting. Litaly jumped out of Zelda's arms (With the kind of landing that would make his Mama proud), and made his way over to Sky. Looking up and raising his arms, Sky bent down to see what he wanted. Litaly gingerly petted the baby's head, it's platinum blonde hair almost non-existent. Zelda joined them on the floor, resting her hands on Litaly's tiny shoulders, smiling at the gesture of affection.

Litaly learned a lot with Sky. His daughter, also named Zelda, was one of Litaly's favorite things to take care of. He would often sit with the infant and play with her, imitate her noises like they were talking, and get toys for her that he thought she wanted. Zelda enjoyed having the extra set of hands, no matter how small (coughcoughnonexistentcoughcough) they were. Sky made sure to teach Litaly how to defend himself without the use of weapons (because lets face it, _no one_ wanted to give the child sharp objects). Of course, it went in one ear and out the other.

They were almost sad when it was time for their little helper to go back home. Zelda gave Litaly a huge hug, an outfit she was able to make him, and a small kiss on the cheek. Litaly gave baby Zelda, who he started calling simply "Zel", a flower ring he'd learned to make, not understanding when Sky and "Mama Zelda" giggled a little. Finally, it was time for Sky's parting gift, a little adventure pack, complete with a wooden sword, a play hookshot, and a few soft bombs.

Once Litaly was back home, he gave his daddy a huge (or as huge at the tiny boy could) hug, whispering that he'd missed them all. Ocarina held his son tight, his face beaming at the words spoken so well, and told him, "Us too, Little One. Us too." Sheik and Cecil got their hugs quickly as well, even Navi got an _I missed you_ from the boy.

* * *

I love Skyward Sword Link! He's so sweet! So~ this is the first of many unexpected visits poor Ocarina Link is gonna get! And I apologize to all you Twilight Princess fans for making Twilight so grumpy! But there is a reason! And You will find out that reason when Twilight visits!


	4. Meeting Germano

"Does Twilight really not trust me this much?" Ocarina whined. Wind had now showed up claiming the same thing Sky did when he had come.

"Don't let it get you down!" Wind chirped happily, "Sky told us all about how he took the Little One for a week!"

_Little One_ is how most people refereed to Litaly, or at least all the Hyrulians. Litaly was actually with his 'Mama' that day, so Ocarina was semi thankful. He didn't want to know what kind of trouble he and Wind would get into. They were too close in age!

"He's not here right now actually-" Ocarina was cut off briefly by a loud noise just outside Kakariko. He ran with Wind on his heels to see not one, but itwo/i children sitting there.

Litaly was certainly one of them, his golden hair and his curl sticking up in all directions. The other child had really short, but messy _orange_ hair, with a stray curl on the opposite side of his head than the other boy. They were both dressed in long, dress-like tunics (different shades of blue), and belts at their waists. They seemed a little out of it at first, but Litaly soon got his barrings.

"Papa, Papa! This is my... um how do you say it..." He was overly excited (as usual), but struggling to find the words he wanted in Hylian. He scrunched up his face in concentration, mumbling under his breath in some language the Links couldn't understand.

By this point, the orange haired child (Ocarina was assuming it was a boy) was also up right and alert. His had huge ice blue eyes that looked everywhere in terror. He flinched at every noise. Once Litaly noticed this, he put a hand on the other boys shoulder.

"This is Germano!" Litaly chided happily. "He's Vati and Uncle Roma's... what did they call it...?"

"I get it Little One..." Ocarina put a hand on his forehead, he was starting to get a headache.

"He doesn't understand Hyrulian-"

"Hylian child..."

"-But he really wanted to meet you all, so Vati said we could-"

"CHILD!" Ocarina raised his voice out of frustration, but regretted it when he saw how scared his son looked. He sighed as he picked up Litaly, apologizing for startling him. "Now, say it slowly please."

Litaly nodded as he was put back down. He took the smaller boy's hand before he spoke, "This is Germano! He's one year younger than me, and he's heard all my stories of you all, and he wanted to meet everyone!" Litaly had the same bright smile Italy did, and Ocarina often gave in to both of them (which is why Sheik was always present as well).

Germano waved after being told something by the other boy. Wind had walked up to the two, and started talking to Litaly about maybe sometime going on a adventure with him like he did with Sky. Of course, Litaly wanted to, but he was being responsible while his friend was there.

Wind left soon after that, leaving Ocarina the chance to breath again. He took the boys home to Sheik and Cecil, who welcomed Germano warmly. Litaly kept trying to teach him Hylian, and he picked up a few words, but Sheik calmly explained that it would take some time. Litaly flashed one of his bright smiles, nodding, and went back to his lesson.

That night Link took the boys back to Italy. He had started understanding what he said (He thought the language was called "English"), but not everything. When he got there one of Italy's daughters opened the door.

She was maybe a hair shorter than him, with long golden hair and eyes. At first she looked at Link confused, until Litaly squeaked, "Caecillia!" Her eyes brightened and she kneeled as both boys ran into her arms.

"You must be Link, right?" she asked Sweetly. Link nodded, not sure if he could actually speak the language yet. "Please come in for a moment!" She led the way, holding both children as she walked, into a large open room with a few pieces of furniture.

Italy was sitting in a chair with his legs to his chest. His delicate face was in a pout, his amber eyes showed exasperation. They were directed at the man in front of him, tall, blonde, and very muscular with the same electric blue eyes Germano had. The two of them seemed to have been arguing.

"Germany! You and Brother need to come to an agreement about this!" Italy was saying when Caecillia interrupted them. I had been handed Litaly while the muscular man got Germano and Caecillia left afterwards.

"Mama! Vati! Papa came with us to drop us off!" Link had to smile at the child, so he did know this "English". Italy smiled, as did the Germany/Vati person.

"I've heard some things from the Little One..." Link was testing his speaking now, unsure if he really said anything right, but Italy's smile widened.

"Us too! You should bring your whole family next time!" Italy sang.

"Just give us warning." Germany added.

"I'm not sure they're ready yet." Link stammered, smiling.

* * *

Ok, So Germano is the son of Germany and Romano, but more about him will come later. The poor child was cursed with orange hair... I regret nothing. I'm hoping this will get updated semi regularly... but I'm also working on (or trying to) other things too, so yea...


End file.
